User blog:Nkstjoa/Wiki future uncertain: am I needed as admin?
Was off after turning in the admin badge I held for almost a year, then I came back and took it back on again... and I've been out for nearly two weeks. To say I've been on and off lately would be an understatement. As we speak, my future on this Wiki and Wiki in general is uncertain. You might have caught the tale of my origins in chat, but in case you haven't, here it is: Created my account back in 2012 for the Deadliest Warrior Wiki (hence my username being the initials of four warriors from the show) back when I was 18, then I did quite a bit of work for the PlayStation All-Stars Wiki and its fanon counterpart, followed by the Death Battle Wiki and this. Now I'm 22 and quite a lot has changed on my end since then. What began as having quite of bit of free time to myself in high school and college has begun to shorten more and more. No joke, I hardly had the time even touch my laptop these past couple of weeks, hence my absense. To cut to the chase... heck, I don't even need to, since it's in the title... I really don't know if there's much else I can do about my current situation, which isn't exactly one that's going to pass soon, let alone in a long while. It's been great spending nearly four years adding as much as I could to pages, empty or otherwise, and I definitely don't feel like I wasted any time doing so. I'm proud of what I managed to post for all to see... I'm just not sure I'll be able to do so nearly as much anymore. Now this doesn't mean I'm quitting Wiki forever or that I'll never pop on again... just much, much significantly less. The one thing that's stopping me from immediately de-admining myself once more is that I had heard of some growing issues both before and after my leave. Frankly, I felt like I had left just so that the other admins would deal with it, which didn't feel quite right. If I am going to step down again, I want to make sure that I am doing so because I am no longer needed and that the Wiki can do well without me at its head, not because I don't want to deal with the pressures or tasks. This question, in particular, comes down to the admins who I have appointed and if they feel they can tackle this currenet situation to return this Wiki back to its best days themselves or if they could use a helping hand from myself. If they don't feel they can, I will be more than happy to do whatever I can to at least wrap up all the unpleasantness as of late before departing. And on a final note regarding my final season, of which has yet to have had a single battle completed... I can't promise any of the battles will be coming out soon. As perhaps you could tell from my usual release patterns last season, I was very inconsistent with getting the next battle up after my last, a tradition which still survives for me even today. So with that, I can't make promises on when my final season debut battle will be up, as well as the rest of the battles. The season's not dead... it's just going to be quite slow. So with all of that, I take my leave this late night. Thanks for everything, hope to talk to you the next time I get the chance, and above all, take care fellas. Category:Blog posts